


The Winds of March 💨

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, John is a Saint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A new month elicits some behavior that is strange- even for Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	The Winds of March 💨

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is acting peculiar. There's nothing new under the sun.🌞

Shopping in hand, John dashed up to the flat with a spring in his step which he would NOT admit was due to a magnificent sunrise shag. Coming through the door he was met with Sherlock on all fours, nose pressed to the gas fireplace.

"Appreciate the arse in the air view honeybee but what's this all about?"

"Thought I detected rotten egg fumes earlier. Better safe than sorry as I imagine you would frown on another explosion in the sitting room."

"Too right", John said heading to the kitchen. "Did you CLEAN the refrigerator Sherlock?!"

"No need to act so scandalized, Doctor. Something had gone off in there and I was only being considerate."

"Seriously? Not sure I buy that but thanks...I guess."

After the milk was safely away, John made for the closed windows.

"John", Sherlock squawked, "what are you doing?"

"Calm down love, I'm only going to let in some fresh air. It's too stuffy inside and there's a soft March Wind blowing outdoors."

Sherlock grimaced as if in agony. "You can't, it's chilly!"

"Don't be a twat, it's nice today."

"But the odor from the bins is appalling! Didn't you notice earlier?"

John sighed, "No Sherlock I didn't, so stop! Put on your big boy pants and just admit that this morning you farted in bed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping YOUR March Winds are fragrant and mild.
> 
> If you enjoyed, send me a kudo or a comment on the breeze and I'll blow you a kiss 😘 in return. Happy March!


End file.
